


A Wealth of Suitors

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode Ignis Verse 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-26 19:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: With dawn returning to Eos, Noctis has much business to conduct as the reigning King. One business he doesn’t like having to deal with are the suitors that show up to ask for his hand in marriage, and it would seem that his Adviser doesn’t like them showing up either for reasons Noctis can’t quite understand.





	A Wealth of Suitors

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my first offering for Ignoct Week! :D Please enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt: Comfort/Marriage Proposals

* * *

The one hundred and fourteenth King of Lucis, Noctis Lucis Caelum, sets his coffee cup down, as his eyes begin to blur staring at a new report that has made its way to his desk. Rebuilding Insomnia has become his number one priority, after getting the remaining daemons hiding around in the city. They are finally in a position where there are no longer any lingering MTs, the city streets as safe as they were prior to when the treaty between Lucis and Niflheim was to be signed. He brings his fingers to the bridge of his nose, and pinches it lightly, the beginnings of a headache making its appearance known inside of his skull. 

The phone on his desk rings, and he picks it up while his eyes attempt to read the document for a second time. “Yes?” He answers, picking up his pen to cross out frivolous lines of text in the first paragraph. 

“Your Majesty, it appears your presence is required in the throne room. Another suitor is here, wishing to offer a marriage proposal to you.” 

He can hear the annoyed tone in his Adviser’s voice, which brings a smile to his own lips. “What is this? The third one this week?” 

“And it’s only Tuesday.” Ignis Scientia, the man who has been by his side longer than anyone in his life, quips back. The perfect right hand man, so to speak. “Shall I have Gladio inform them that you are too busy to meet with them?” 

That question draws a laugh out of him, as he can only imagine how much Gladio would _hate_ him for siccing him on people that have the best intentions, but always seem to be a problem. “No, I’m sure he’s busy with the Glaives. I’ll be there in five minutes. Will you be joining me?” He tries not to sound too eager, but with how busy he’s been as of late, he hasn’t seen Ignis anywhere near as often as he’d like. 

“Would you like for me to be there, Your Majesty?” Noctis tries not to notice that the annoyance is still in his voice, causing his hands to become a little clammy. “I was just about to step out and meet with some of the returning citizens who have a long list of complaints for me.” 

“No, it’s alright. I can handle it.” If he thought he was working a lot, Noctis knows that Ignis’ work is double that of his own. “Prompto’s guarding today, yes?” 

“He is, Your Majesty.” 

Feeling better than at least he’ll have one friendly face nearby, he nods. “Alright. Try not to murder any of the citizens with those daggers of yours. We’re trying to keep the peace, Specs. Not instigate unnecessary violence.” 

“Yes, I know.” The soft laugh that comes through the phone helps to alleviate some of that minor anxiety that had decided to make an appearance before. “I’ll be on my best behavior, if you’ll be on yours, Your Majesty.” 

Noctis wants to ask when he’s going to get to spend some time alone with Ignis, but recognizes that now might not be the best time to raise that question. They all have been so busy with reconstruction, that there hasn’t been much time to have fun. He’s been itching to go back out of the city - the need for something familiar sometimes plagues his thoughts when he should be focusing on his royal obligations. Like the persons waiting to speak with him in the throne room. With a sigh, he gets up from his desk, and grabs his suit jacket. 

A portrait of his father sits on the wall near his coat rack. “You must be loving this.” He remarks to the painting, as he fixes himself up. “I wish that I could have learned more from you, instead of you wanting me to have my own life.” But since learning of the prophecy, and how he had been meant to die to save their world, the realization that his father was doing the best that he could is something he’s still dealing with. 

“Noctis!” Prompto greets him, as he walks up to the door to the throne room. “You’re looking sharp!” 

“Thanks, Prompto.” A kind smile lights up his face, as he looks at his best friend wearing his Crownsguard outfit. “Did Ignis brief you on what’s going on today?” 

“Another marriage proposal?” The blond nods his head, as they enter the antechamber together. “Third one this week, yeah?” 

“Yes.” Noctis confirms, as they head into the throne room together. “I wish I could tell them no. That I’m not going to marry, because my true love perished due to the Covenant with the Hydraean.” 

“Kings aren’t supposed to lie.” Prompto nudges him with his shoulder. “I had no idea there were so many royals out in the kingdom. You would think that on our travels, we would have met some of them.” 

“Everyone was in hiding because of what Niflheim did to Insomnia.” He walks up the stairs, and takes a seat on his throne. “And how do you know I’m lying?” 

“Because I know you’re in love with Ignis, and he’s in love with you.” It’s stated so matter-of-factly, that the only thing Noctis can do is drop his jaw in surprise, as Prompto walks towards the doors. “You two will figure it out. But for now - we all have to suffer through these ridiculous proposals. Also, you made me lose fifty dollars to Gladio because of this.” 

“Why? What?” Noctis blinks out of his stupor, as he looks across the room. “You guys are making bets about me?” 

“He bet me that there would be another proposal today, and that Ignis would brush it off on me because he knows I’m scheduled to be here today.” Prompto stands at the door, then turns to look back at him. “Are you ready, Your Majesty?” 

He’s still trying to process the comment about how Ignis likes him, but he gives a nod of his head. “Show them in, please.” He sits back against the throne, his brain working a kilometer a minute, wanting to return to the previous conversation with Prompto. But he knows that once this is done, there won’t be any need to address it. Settling himself for a long process with this new potential suitor, he prays to the Astrals to give him strength as Prompto opens the door to let them into the throne room. 

***

“That could have gone worse.” Prompto says, as he approaches the throne. Noctis is already walking down the stairs when he gets there. “At least they were nice about it?” 

“I hate turning people down.” Noctis sighs, wishing that his intended bride was still around. It would be so much easier if Lunafreya had made it, taking the stress off of him for these ‘arranged marriages’. “You would think that I’m ruining their lives by politely saying no.” 

“Everyone wants a piece of you.” They head back into the antechamber together. “It’s tough to be the King.” 

“Hah.” He rolls his eyes, as they walk back to his office together. “I guess it’s better than them threatening a war. I don’t think any of us could take another beating.” 

“I don’t think anyone wants that, even if you say no to everyone that comes here.” Prompto opens his office door for him, then follows him inside. “Do you need anything? Or will that be all for now, Noct?” 

He sits down at his desk, and shakes his head. “I think that’ll be all for today. Do me a favor though - don’t bet Gladio tomorrow on what may or may not happen? I don’t want you to lose money because my life is predictable.” 

“Never, Your Majesty.” The two share a laugh, then Noctis is looking back down at the items he’d left before heading to the throne room. 

But the words swim on the page, as he returns to what Prompto had said earlier in the throne room. _Does Ignis feel that way about me? Why hasn’t he said something about it before? This must be a mistake_. It eats away at him for the remainder of the day, and at half past six, he gives up on trying to get any more work done. He looks at the phone on his desk, and wonders if Ignis is still around, or if he’s still trapped with the citizens. Deciding he’d rather not be let down if he can’t get a hold of him, he grabs his suit jacket, and heads up to his apartment in the Citadel. 

As he opens the door, he smells food cooking. It’s a scent that he hasn’t smelled in years, and it makes his mouth water. Taking off his shoes, he walks further into his apartment, and sees the man that’s been on his mind for most of the day standing in his kitchen. There’s a white apron tied around Ignis’ waist, and he sees him moving back and forth between the pots on the stove, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. It takes him back to when he had his own apartment in the city while attending high school - Ignis standing in his kitchen, making food for him. 

“To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?” Ncotis announces himself, and sees Ignis whip around fast, his cheeks slightly discolored. “I don’t remember having an evening appointment with you. Did I forget to check my calendar?” 

The smile on Ignis’ face makes his heart beat faster. “You did not. One might call this a surprise visit.” 

“It certainly is a surprise.” Noctis nods his head, as he walks into the kitchen. “And you’re cooking Barramundi? Is it my birthday? Did I forget it’s my own birthday again?” 

Ignis’ laughter rings out in the kitchen. “No, it’s not your birthday. I realized this afternoon that you and I haven’t seen each other in quite some time.” 

“Oh, good. I’m glad I’m not the only one that realized that.” He grins, and grabs a bottle of white wine from the fridge. “We’ve all been so busy.” 

“There’s that.” The comment makes his gut twist a little, as if there’s more to that statement that Ignis isn’t revealing to him. Grabbing two glasses, he pours wine into each glass, then hands one to Ignis. “Thank you, Noctis.” 

“You’re welcome.” He smiles, and taps his glass against Ignis’. “To another failed proposal.” 

“Oh, no.” The sarcasm that drips from Ignis’ comment makes him bark out a laugh, the two sharing a smile together. “What? Was that not sincere enough?” 

“Not in the slightest, Specs.” He teases Ignis, as he takes a sip of wine. “I’m really glad you’re here. I’ve missed you.” 

“I’ve missed you too.” The words do a number on his heart for the second time that evening, and Noctis begins to wonder why he’s never noticed it before. “Dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes, so feel free to do whatever you wish in the meantime.” 

“You mean, you don’t want me hovering close to you like I did back when we were on our road trip?” He asks, leaning against the back counter as he gives Ignis plenty of space to work in his kitchen. “I’m sure I could stir something for you, if you need my help.” 

“No, I’m perfectly capable of doing it on my own, thank you.” Ignis looks over his shoulder at him, and Noctis feels his fingers grip his wine glass a little tighter at the look he sees there. “Your company is appreciated, though.” 

“As is yours.” Noctis takes another sip of wine. “Listen, Specs - I was thinking-” 

“Let’s talk about things over dinner, if that’s alright?” His Adviser returns his attention back to the stove. “I’m afraid if we get into a serious discussion right now, I might accidentally burn something, and I don’t want that.” 

“Neither do I. Okay, I’ll save my thoughts until then.” 

“Thank you.” 

True to his word, they are sitting down at the dinner table together fifteen minutes later. Noctis pours more wine into each of their glasses, then looks across the table at Ignis. “Now, as I was saying - I’ve been doing some thinking.” 

“What sort of thoughts, Your Majesty?” 

He picks up his fork, and cuts into the barramundi. “I don’t want any more suitors to come try and ask for my hand in marriage. I’m not interested in any person that walks through the doors into the throne room, be it male or female.” 

“Oh?” Ignis picks up his napkin, and drops it onto his lap. 

“We both hate it.” Noctis remarks, trying to keep to the script he’s been rehearsing his head the last fifteen minutes. “I’m not sure which of us detests it more.” 

“I don’t-” 

“You do.” He interrupts Ignis, who is looking across at him. “And it was brought to my attention today as to _why_ you detest it. And I’m not sure how I didn’t make the correlation sooner. It’s been bothering me all day.” He continues on, the words not stopping. “You don’t want to be around my potential suitors, because you wish that you could be one yourself.” 

Ignis looks away, but doesn’t deny what Noctis has said, which makes his stomach begin to knot up. “I’m afraid that you would be correct in your reasoning, and for that - I must apologize.” 

“Why?” He shakes his head, upset by Ignis’ behavior. “Why would you need to apologize, when there’s no reason for it!” 

“Because!” Ignis’ raised voice makes him shrink back against the chair. “I’m not supposed to be in love with you!” 

“Who said that? It wasn’t me!” Noctis pushes his chair back, and stands up. “You’re making assumptions about things you have no business with. You’re supposed to be my right hand, my Adviser, my Strategist.” 

“Exactly!” The chair that Ignis is sitting on gets knocked over, as he jumps up to stand opposite him. “I’m all of those things, which is why I shouldn’t be in love with you! I don’t want to see you get married to someone else, when I know in my heart that I want you to be by my side.” 

“Then ask me!” He shouts, not wanting to back down from this discussion they should have had a long time ago. “I’ve been in love with you for YEARS, Ignis! YEARS!” 

That is the realization he’d come to this afternoon, after going over it again and again in his mind. He knew that his feelings for Ignis hadn’t been one of a cordial nature since he had entered high school. He always looks forward to seeing Ignis, to hearing his thoughts, to being near him. All of these things made him realize that what Prompto had said was the truth - he wants to be with Ignis. 

“You know why I can’t ask you.” Ignis whispers, shaking his head. “You’re the King, and I’m-” 

“The man I’m in love with.” He steps up close to him, and grabs onto his shoulders. “Gods be damned, Ignis - do you know what we’ve been through together?? Who _cares_ if I’m the King? If I’m the King, I can make the rules - and I want to be with _you_. You’re the person that has owned my heart for a very long time. No one can argue with me if we get married.” 

“An heir…?” 

“I was supposed to die, remember?” Noctis feels the tension in Ignis’ shoulders lessening, as he smiles up at him. “It was going to die out one way or another.” 

“If that’s the case, then I would have to agree to your proposal. Except, not right now.” 

He tries not to let his expression change, but that comment hurts. “Why not?” 

“Because we should court properly.” Ignis brings his hand up to his face, Noctis turning his head to rest his cheek against his hand. “I’ll take you out to dinner, to parties, what have you.” 

“Does that mean I can’t kiss you yet?” He asks, feeling more vulnerable than he did before his confession. “Please, Ignis, I don’t think I want to wait any longer for that to-” 

Ignis’ lips touch his with a gentle kiss, successfully shutting him up as their lips move back and forth together. He doesn’t realize he’s lifted himself up onto the balls of his feet until he’s falling back to the ground, but their kiss doesn’t break, as Ignis follows his head. He parts his lips a little more, and moans softly as he feels the tip of Ignis’ tongue gently swipe against his bottom lip before pushing into his mouth. 

Their foreheads come together, as Noctis breathes in the breath that Ignis exhales. “I’ve waited a lifetime to do that.” The confession is whispered against his lips. 

“Me too…” Noctis returns, as their lips come back together for another kiss. “I don’t want anyone else in my life except for you, Ignis. Please, let me change the rules…” 

“How could I say no to my King?” Ignis asks, as they kiss each other some more. “It’s your kingdom, not mine.” 

Breathing through his nose, Noctis decides to ask another question that may not be answered the way he hopes it will be. “If we’re going to court, does that mean no sex either?” 

“Not bloody likely.” The deep chuckle that leaves Ignis’ throat has him swaying side to side. “I want to be intimate with you tonight, Noctis. If you’ll have me…?” 

“Of course I will, Ignis… ” He nods his head, as the two of them forget about their dinner, returning their lips to one another as they make their way to Noctis’ bedroom. 

They might be moving too fast, but after years of longing, Noctis doesn’t care. It’s a tender affair - both carefully taking off each other’s clothes, sharing kiss after kiss as articles of clothing disappear from their bodies. Noctis finds himself under the blankets with Ignis, wanton moans leaving his mouth as their bodies join together for the first time. It’s about as perfect as it could be, Noctis surrendering himself to Ignis, mind body and spirit. 

Resting comfortably together, Noctis feels safe and loved in Ignis’ arms. It brings a sense of peace to his soul that hasn’t been there since successfully ending the eternal night with his friends by his side. Fingers comb through his hair, as he rests his head on Ignis’ chest, matching his own breath to his. 

“What are you thinking about?” Ignis asks, his voice soft. 

“How much I love you.” He lifts his head to look up at Ignis, who looks the same as he always has to him. The only change he sees is that he now sees the look of love in his eyes. 

“I love you too, Noctis.” The smile on Ignis’ face is all he needs to see. “So very much.” 

“Well, that’s good - since I intend to marry you one day in the near future.” Noctis’ smile turns into a smirk, as he returns his head to Ignis’ chest. “Remember that it was me that confessed to you first, Ignis.” 

“I will never forget it.” 

“Neither will I.” 

He closes his eyes, the calmness returning to his body as he listens to Ignis’ heart beating. Having Ignis near him like this is what his soul needs. There is no way he would ever marry anyone else except this man, who has been a constant in his life for so long, that there’s no way he could live without him. 


End file.
